


So You're Stranded in the Silent World and Will Probably Die Soon: What to Do

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Awkwardness, Breathing masks make kissing difficult, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, being non-immune sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their masks collided, he flinched as if startled, and Tuuri rolled her eyes. “Here… let… let me,” she whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Stranded in the Silent World and Will Probably Die Soon: What to Do

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Their breaths echoed inside the plastic cover of their masks, condensation fading in and out of existence.   
“So… why are you down here under the desk?”   
“Well it’s kind of embarrassing… I just realized, I might die here and I’ve never kissed anyone before…”   
“… Oh.”   
“… If… um… Tuuri… do you think… maybe… if it’s okay… maybe I can kiss you?”  
“...Yeah, okay sure.” It was just a kiss, after all. 

He turned his head in the tight space, closing his eyes and drawing closer with puckered lips - it was easy to see that he’d never done this before, and was kind of adorable to watch. When their masks collided, he flinched as if startled, and Tuuri rolled her eyes. “Here… let… let me.” 

She pulled down her mask with the quick movement of someone who has done this a million times. Her hands reached behind Reynir’s head to undo the clasp, though she had to almost lean past him to do so. “Um… sorry… one second…” she muttered close to his ear. 

She knew it was probably against protocol, but it was only for a minute, and all the others were outside anyway. This close, she could count the freckles dotting his cheeks, pick up the shades of green in his eyes and the variations of red in his hair. Tuuri took a small breath and let her lips meet his - tasting herb tea and biscuits. Reynir smelled of sheep and wind, and she allowed herself to linger for a moment even as he pushed into the kiss.

After a few more moments of silence, she spoke up.  
“Um… I think… I think we’re stuck. I can’t move.”

Mikkel came to pry them out three hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't give me a prompt like "Awkward Kiss" with Tuuri and Reynir and NOT expect something like this. I don't really ship these two, but Tuuri is nice and accommodating and probably a bit more experienced/confident than Reynir.


End file.
